His Prize
by The Nemphilim With Fangs
Summary: Edward is Sherrif of the local area, including Seattle. Bella is kidnapped by him as a snack. What will happen when Edward discovers what she can do? Rated M for later chapters, Lemons.


**Alrighty then, hey guys, this isn't gonna be a twilight vamp fic. This is kind of a cross over, I don't exactly know if it is or not though. It has the basics from Southern Vampire Mysteries, characters from Twilight and a story of my own in there.  
So, the basics, I do not own anything that Charlaine Harris' and Stephenie Meyer do. That is all theirs for them to enjoy, I just like to play.  
This is just a taster to see if I can keep it up, if there isn't another chapter within a week it will be taken down. So, enjoy.**

BPOV

The bell chimed as the door closed on the old bookshop. The street, as always, was dimly lit. The only reasonable light coming from my phone as Dave walked out behind me. He gave me a sad smile before taking out his keys. Giving him my light, he found the right key and slid it home, locking the door with a loud clank.

"I guess I'll see you Wednesday," He said dejectedly.

"Yeah." I smiled at him and he gave me another of his that didn't reach his eyes.

He turned to his left and started walking off; I did the same, in the other direction. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and put my head down. I knew that Dave felt sorry for me. I had been going to his bookstore for over 3 months now. I never bought anything, just looked around. I don't know why I go there anymore. Dave doesn't like me. He gives me those sympathetic smiles when he closes up and that's our whole interaction. I crossed the road and wondered how my social life had gotten so god damn shit. My dad lived in the middle of nowhere. My mum died around 3 years ago and after her death I had locked myself in my room. I paid more attention to school work then boys, or even a best friend.

I used to have one though. Angela. She was a great friend, one you could tell anything. But soon enough, she realised that I didn't want anyone around me for a while. That while turned out to be longer than anyone could handle and I was shipped off to boarding school for my last year of high school. That didn't help my social life at all. An all-girls school is open to so much bitchiness it's unbelievable. Staying in my dorm was the highlight of my social calendar. No one even tried after the first week. It's understandable. I wasn't anything special anyways.

But as I looked back, I realised that I wished I had at least some experience with men, or women for the matter. Hell, I would settle for a 5 year old as a friend. At least they wouldn't be so judgemental.

I sighed, turning down an alley, a shortcut I had found a couple of weeks ago. The alley smelt like piss and booze. The first time I tried going through it I had almost threw up, it smelt that bad. There was washing hanging on power lines across the top few stories. Most of it lingerie. Maybe a stripper lives up there? Nah, even the aids-ridden strippers wouldn't live in the worst suburb in town.

Halfway into the alley, I stopped suddenly and looked around me. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and my heart started beating faster. There was someone else here. My ears tried to locate a sound but I heard none apart from my own breathing. Pulling my hood up, I walked quicker towards the light of the next street.

"AHHHHHHHHHH-"My high-pitched scream was cut short when a cold hand slapped over my mouth, another one pulling my back against my attacker's chest. Shit. Vampire. _Fuck!_ I struggled, trying to move my arms that were contained securely at my sides. Terror tears made their way down my cheeks as I kicked back at them. I was suddenly blindfolded and a damp cloth was pressed against my mouth. I tried not to breath, predicting what it was. I failed miserably when I had no more oxygen in my lungs and took a deep pull of the alcohol smelling cloth. And I fell.

* * *

EPOV

Casey lay half naked on Rose's desk, Rose feeding from her inner thigh as I walked in. "'Bout time. James has been in your office for over an hour." She looked up from her dinner then, spying my prize. "You've got to be kidding, Edward. Take that trash back out to the street," Rose complained with a snarky tone.

The girl was limp over my shoulder, weighing little more than a feather. "Get her clean." I ordered.

Rose was before me suddenly, her movement improving, finally. After 60 years you'd assume someone's speed would develop. Her tongue snaked out to capture a drop of blood from her lips. "You only just got another last week," she sneered. I handed her the girl and walked away. "Edward!"

I was suddenly in her face and looking down at her, she didn't flinch. "_Now,_ Rose," I growled. She glowered still but walked down the Thralls corridor. I watched her go until she went into an empty room.

Moving quickly, I moved Rose's dinner to her room, knowing she would become even more of a bitch if I didn't. No one fucked with Rosalie's Casey, everyone in Seattle knew that. I went to my office then, finding Dimitri standing guard outside it, I waved him away and pushed the doors aside.

"Ah, Edward. So nice to grace me with your company." The magistrate's voice came to me. I watched him under the fringe of my hair carefully, blankly.

"Magister." I walked to my desk, sat and linked my fingers under the table.

"I'll get to the point, shall I?" he walked over to the seat opposite me, sitting down and laying his silver incrusted walking stick across his legs. The walking stick wasn't an accessory; every vampire in America knew it was the Magister's favourite weapon. "You remember Mr McCarty?"

"I am not involved in any of his activities of late. Turning a new leaf, if you will."

He looked over at me, close to glaring. "Oh shut it. You know as well as I do that McCarty's latest conquest is not why I am here." He paused, looking around the room before back to me. "I need him taken care of; he is risking our equal rights movement."

My head lolled back, "I do not take any orders apart from my Queens." I was tiring of this conversation quickly.

"Zarafina? She is hardly a Queen. The union has appointed you for this job," He leaned forward. "_It is not a request,"_ He hissed, stood up, and left.

My elbows rested against the table and I rubbed my hands together. Well shit.

**Reviewing is as good as being kidnapped by Edward**


End file.
